Ikuto's a HOST chapter 5
by serenityrhh
Summary: So people! If you read "Ikuto's a host!" Then here's chapter 5. SOrry, i forgot how to add chapters in the story. XP  So can someone tell me in the "review" section? please?


**Serenityrhh: Sorry people, I busy with my dumb life :P**

**Amu: Yeah yeah yeah. Excuses excuses excuses. Whateve.**

**Serenityrhh: MIND YOUR MANNERS. (…..please)**

**Amu: HUMPH! *turns around and stomps away***

**Ikuto: So what happens to me? Who the frick ran into me?**

**Serenityrhh: *joker smile* its a secret-t-t-t...**

**Ikuto: *freaked***

**Honey: Shugo Chara and Ouran high school host club does not belong to Serenityrhh!****  
><strong>_<strong>**

**~Author's POV~(hey,I need a part too!)**

So let's rewind abit, before Yoru wakes up Ikuto, everyone goes to the supermarket to buy Honey some sweets (commoner's market, commoner's market, COMMONER'S MARKET! :D). Now let's fast-forward! (sorry, I'm being pretty hasty here) now we are at the part where someone crashes into Ikuto…

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"GAAAAAAHH!" I fell backwards, hitting my head. (which sounds pretty clumsy for a cat…don't say this to anyone!) I was about to yell at the stupid person when suddenly, she clasped her hand over my mouth.

"Not another word!" She whispered quite loudly. I stared up at her, thinking about where I've seen her…I swear that I've seen her somewhere…then it hit me. I shoved her off my stomach and said "Ha-HARUHI?" This time, she placed a finger over my mouth.

"Shh….be quiet." Haruhi whispered harshly.

"What are you doing here?" I said, whispering this time. "I thought that you've left to the other school for the semester." **[yeah****, HARUHI!] **

**~Haruhi's POV~**

_Oh shi-TAKE MUSHROOMS! _I mean, crap, now someone knows I'm here.

"I thought you've left to the other school for the semester."

Ok, so it's Ikuto. Well, at least he's the type that doesn't have such a big mouth **[*ahem* yup, unlike a _certain _someone. *looks at Tamaki*]. **Or at least I hope so, anyways.

"Ok ok, I know this is weird but, I have a favor to ask you. Ikuto looked at me weirdly. Gah, guys can sometimes be REALLY STUPID ('nuff said). "The "exchange student" thingy was just a decoy. Listen to me, Ikuto, something weird is happening to this school." I looked around carefully, to make sure no one was watching. "follow me, I need to talk with you privately, now that you know I'm here." And I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the storage room (don't ask me how I know). Once I shut the door, I looked at Ikuto straight in the eye. "Listen, I think something weird is going on within this filthy-rich kids' school office."

"Well, so what's the favor you want me to do?" He asked quietly.

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Oh, um, I was wondering, can you spy on the headmaster for a couple days?" once again, Ikuto gave me that _what-the-heck? _Look.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ok, so after you and Amu arrived at the school, the actual headmaster, Tamaki's dad, disappeared." I nodded, showing her that I understood what she was saying. "Tamaki doesn't know this yet, or anyone else in the school. But I know, since I had to go to his office to get the exchange program papers. I walked in there, expecting to see Tamaki's somewhat crazy father, I saw a mysterious looking man, and the desk, which was usually covered in messy papers and roses, was replaced by neat folders, dark curtains, and all the products on the table said "Easter Co."

I stared at her, really, REALLY surprised. I had thought they shut down after that crazy kid (watch last episode) found out that the embryo was actually his own heart's egg. "Wait, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"how did this "new" headmaster look like?" I had to know, because I know that my grandfather had gotten rid of it…

"Well, actually" Haruhi said, after a few minutes. She forced her eyes to the many mops on the wall. " He had the same blonde hair, maybe even a little lighter blonde, was tall, and I think he had either blue or purple eyes." I just stared at her, thinking at the same time, _no way, it can't be…_

"Oh yeah!" Haruhi said suddenly. "The headmaster was wearing a huge hat with diamonds on it…."

**Serenityrhh: So, I wonder who the Headmaster is? And I wonder if they are doing this for evil purposes?**

**Ikuto: You're the author, you're supposed to know. **

**Serenityrhh: *glares at Ikuto* I'm aware of that . I'm just leaving my AWESOME SUPPORTIVE readers with a cliffhanger, DUH. (baka neko)**

**Ikuto:….what was that?**

**Haruhi: *sweatdrops* uh, guys? Let's not fight please!**

**Honey and Mori: Read and review please!**

**Honey (again): And buy me some sweets please! ^^**


End file.
